Abyzou
The Abyzou was a creature summoned by Pandora that steals the souls of children. It was also known commonly as the Tooth Fairy. History Released from the Box After the Abyzou was summoned from Pandora's Box, the creature targeted children with loose teeth in Sleepy Hollow. One of its first targets was a little girl called Tessa Paynter. As the creature fed, the girls sister watched. Later, another target was a little boy. The creature hid in a closet as the boy and his mother was getting ready for bed. She opens the closet door but doesn't see the Abyzou inside. Gregory does and calls out, but when she reopens the closet door, the Abyzou is gone. Once the mother leaves, Gregory turns on his light and approaches the closet. Gregory opens the door... and finds nothing. The Abyzou comes up behind him and Gregory runs out, screaming. The following night, the creature returns to claim Gregory. Gregory's tooth starts to bleed, and the Abyzou enters the room. he screams and outside, Jenny and Abbie hear him. the boy holds out the silver coin and the Abyzou retreats outside. Gregory goes after it and tells Abbie and Jenny where to swing. Jenny manages to hit a sprinkler and outlines the creature momentarily. While Gregory runs inside to his sister, Jenny sprays the Abyzou with a garden hose. A hooded figure emerges from the shadow and knocks Jenny down, and Abbie goes to help her sister. She stabs the Abyzou with a silver blade but it has no effect. The Abyzou knocks her into a tree and runs off, and Jenny runs to her unconscious sister. The following night, Saffron goes to her treehouse to set a trap and puts Tessa's teeth on the floor, and waits for the Abyzou. It drops in and starts to attack her, and Ichabod arrives and fires a shot of silver nitrate. The substance reveals the Abyzou, and Ichabod kicks it out the window to wear Jenny is waiting with an axe. The monster runs off and Jenny goes after it. Ichabod sends Saffron inside as Jenny calls that the silver nitrate wore off. They head into the forest, and Ichabod manages to fire a shot, briefly revealing the creature. He reloads and prepares to shoot, and the invisible Abyzou knocks him to the floor. He spots the creature's footsteps and throws some silver nitrate on it, revealing its location. Jenny manages to stab it in its weak spot, and the Abyzou collapses and then dissolves into dust. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demonic physiology:' The Abyzou is an Assyrian Demon that eats children's souls. It is a nocturnal creature. **'Life force absorption:' A child's life force serves as a power source for the creature. The entire life force extraction process takes 48 hours to complete. **'Wall crawling:' The Abyzou has the ability to crawl on walls. **'Invisibility:' The creature is invisible to all except from its targets. Weaknesses *'Silver:' As noted, the Abyzou can be weakened by silver but it can't be killed with it. **'Silver nitrate:' A chemical compound which, can temporally make the creature visible and therefore vulnerable. It is in this state that it can be killed. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Season Three Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Species